The present invention relates to the transmission of a binary sequence in the form of a transmitted signal presenting level changes representing the sequence.
According to a method for transmitting a binary sequence, consisting of successive bit intervals each containing a single bit value, as disclosed in the Proceedings of the IEEE, July 1969, pages 1314-1316, the logic signals "1" and "0" are defined as follows: the logic signal "1" is represented by a level change in the middle of a bit interval: and the logic signal "0" is represented by a level change at the end of the associated bit interval if a further logic "0" signal follows immediately, there otherwise being no level change in the corresponding bit interval. This known code has the drawback that the time association of the phase of the transmitted signal to the boundaries, i.e. the beginning and end, of each bit interval of a bit pattern can be recognized only upon the occurence of the bit sequence 101. The evaluation circuit for such a bit sequence is complicated and subject to malfunction.